The present invention is directed to an attachment for a skid steer to facilitate removal of artificial turf. While the terminology “skid steer” is used throughout this specification and claims, it will be appreciated that other self-powered vehicles may be used as well and that it is intended that the term “skid steer” include any and all such vehicles.
Warranties on artificial turf typically expire at the 10th anniversary of installation. Most stadium owners/operators seek to remove and replace their turf fields as that important anniversary approaches in order to avoid any possible legal liability for injuries resulting from a defective surface.
Before a new surface can be installed, the old has to be taken up. Removal of an existing synthetic turf, whether it is for baseball, football, soccer or other use, is difficult and time consuming. The resultant rolls of turf are extremely heavy and, depending on size, can weigh between 3000 and 6000 pounds. Sloppy rolls are more difficult to handle and take up more space in dumpsters or other disposal bins.
Most turf removal projects are performed manually requiring significant manpower (10-12 personnel) and requiring almost an entire week. Existing automated removal equipment is expensive, and, in some cases is difficult to use, has low power and, accordingly, takes several days to accomplish the removal process. Due to the inefficiency and the excessive expense, most removal teams opt to revert to manual removal methods.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a less expensive mechanical alternative which permits removal to be accomplished in 1-1½ days by a single operator, if need be. Further, with the turf removal attachment of the present invention, a tight roll requiring less space and, accordingly, fewer disposal bins, is achieved.
The present invention comprises a synthetic turf removal attachment adapted to be secured to and powered by a skid steer, the removal attachment including: a) a C-shaped frame having a spine with first and second arms extending laterally from first and second longitudinal end portions of the spine, the first and second spaced arms adapted to support turf removal tools; b) first and second motors for powering the turf removal tools mounted on the first and second spaced arms, respectively; c) at least one attachment to a source of energy, the at least one attachment being mounted on the spine, the source of energy adapted to supply power to the first and second motors.
Preferably the first and second motors comprise hydraulic motors for powering the turf removal tools. The removal attachment includes a supply system for providing hydraulic fluid from a single hydraulic source, the supply system including a splitter valve to divide a fluid stream from the single hydraulic source to ensure equal force is applied to both of the first and second hydraulic motors. Quick couplers are provided to attach the supply system to a remote hydraulic source on the skid steer being used to manipulate the turf removal attachment. In addition, a pair of cutting blades are provided, each one of the pair being attachable to the first and second arms for energization by said first and second motors, respectively, to slice an artificial turf surface into manageable strips. First and second cutter shoes partially surround the first and second cutter blades and first and second blade guards overlie a top portion of the first and second cutter blades, respectively.
The turf removal tools further include a pair of roller tines, one each of the roller tines being attachable to the first and second arms, respectively, and being powered by the first and second motors to roll up the sliced turf strips. The removal attachment includes first and second slidable mounts supporting the first and second arms on the first and second ends of the spine, respectively, and further comprising first and second hydraulic rams to move the first and second arms laterally relative to the first and second longitudinal ends of the spine along the first and second slidable mounts, respectively. Further the removal attachment includes first and second height-adjustable wheels rotatably mounted to the first and second longitudinally extending arms, respectively.
Various other features, advantages, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following detailed description.